


and i don't want a never ending life

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [21]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: Cassandra + the grape. Episode tag 2.03





	and i don't want a never ending life

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Title from Spirits by The Strumbellas.

When Cassandra is fifteen there’s a diagnosis. The coffee shop down the street from her parents home smells like fresh bread. She buys coffee lets it settle on her tongue and visualizes a calendar, fast forwards.

She chooses a day. She lets it settle. Etches it into a corner of her mind.

Decides if/then.

Coffee then classical logic then the feel of a cup warm in her hands then fresh bread then pi then a date.  

Context- Cassandra smells bread, fresh- one out of sixteen times- .0625, tastes coffee- two out of seven episodes- 0.285714285714285714285714285714285714- round down <5 before the number curls around her- thinks context- two is orange, smells the fruit.

Summer smells- Jake Stone’s hands on her arm, eyes closed (right), Ezekiel Jones holding her hand (left), eyes closed.

It’s harder than it used to be. Being alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](openemptysummer.tumblr.com/) come say hi


End file.
